Shugo Ouran!
by Honey's to Sweet
Summary: The guardians, Ikuto, Utau, and their younger twin sisters are going to a new school, Ouran Academy. There they will meet the schools most handsome boys, will they be any help fighting easter, will they end up with chara's? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I'm totally excided! I'm writing my first Fanfic! Haha, well I decided to make it a crossover, with like two of my favorite animes. Ouran High School Host Club and Shugo Chara! But I couldn't help but put two of my own characters in too! Just so you know, Nadeshiko is a real girl in this story.**

**Ages:**

**Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nadeshiko, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kauro, Akane, Ayame, Yaya: 14, First years, or Freshman**

**Kukai, Kyoya: 15, Second years, or Juniors**

**Tamaki, Utau: 16, Sophomores**

**Honey, Mori, Ikuto: 17, Third years, Seniors**

**Amu POV**

"Eww!" I screamed in sheer terror as I looked at the new uniform lying on my pink bed. It was hideous. It was a disgusting yellow color and it had this ugly white collar. It's only feature that someone could look at with out puking was the little red bow on the collar.

"What is it? My bad style senses are tingling." Miki yelled flying over to see what ugly piece of clothing my mom bought me this time.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she saw my new uniform

"What is that thing?" She asked flying around the dress

"It's my new uniform." I said shuttering

"Oh my god! You are not going to school in this 'thing'." She added to her other complaints about this hideous dress that was claimed to be a uniform. She pulled out her sketch book and started sketching what I was guessing to be a better version of my uniform. Ran flew over and started to cheer her on.

"Go Miki! Go, go Miki! You can do it!" Ran shouted flying around the room waving her pom-poms in the air

"Here, do you like this one?" She said handing me a piece of paper. It was a short dress that fell about three inches below my thighs. It was red and it was strapless, but had a black short sleeved mini sweater. It had a black and white checked belt. It had a black and white checkered chocker too. The shoes were black knee high lace up boots.

"Oh my god Miki you are a genius! It's super cute!" I exclaimed

"Ok! Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki exclaimed while waving her blue paint brush over the sketch. In a few seconds the paper was gone and the outfit appeared.

"Thanks Miki!" I exclaimed putting on my new uniform. I glanced at the clock, 9:30! Oh Crap! I'm supposed to meet the guardians at the royal garden, in our uniform at 9:45!

"Come on guys! We're going to be late!" I shouted to my chara's. I ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Bye Mom, be back soon for my stuff!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Ran, a little help here!" I yelled

"Okie dokie! Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran yelled, a little pink heart clip appeared in my bubblegum shoulder length pink hair. Little pink wings appeared on my shoes and hands, I started flying and reached the royal garden in no time.

"Hey, Amu… Whoa!" Kukai exclaimed looking up and down at me, I'm guessing the whole thing I did with my uniform. He didn't look half bad himself. He was wearing black pants, a white collared dress shirt, a black tie, and a blue blazer. His shirt wasn't tucked in, the blue blazer wasn't buttoned, and his tie was wrinkled but that's just Kukai for you.

"Haha, it was Miki's design, she couldn't stand the uniform. But then again neither could I." I told him, just then, Rima walked out. She was wearing the uniform the right way, except, it was shortened a bit. It looked cute on her. Behind her was Yaya. She died it pink. Haha, big shock there. She shortened it too. I looked around and sitting at the white table was Tadase, Ikuto and Utau. Tadase was in the normal uniform, except unlike Kukai his was worn normal and neatly. Ikuto on the other hand was wearing his like Kukai's, except it had a few rips in it. Utau wasn't even wearing the uniform. She was just in her old uniform, the black one.

"Hey _Amu"_ Ikuto whispered in my ear

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Ikuto just burst out laughing.

"Don't you ever get tired of teasing her Ikuto?" Nadeshiko asked as she walked into the garden. She was wearing the uniform normal, not shortened or anything.

"Nope" Ikuto said as he hugged me

"Let go" I said trying to pry his hands off of me

"Ikuto-nii, still as perverted as ever huh?" We all turned to see these two girls leaning against the door post. They had long light blue hair that reached to about their waist. They had soft midnight blue eyes that looked identical to Ikuto's. They were wearing a white collared dress shirt, a navy blue plaid skirt and a black tie. They had on black skate board shoes and a black cross chocker. They looked the exact same.

"Ayame? Akane? What are you guys doing here?" Ikuto asked looking over at them, letting go of me.

"We are transferring to Ouran Academy with you Onii-chan!" They answered in unison

"Um Onii-chan? Are they like your sisters?" I asked completely and utterly confused.

"Um, ya. Everyone, these are our sisters, Akane and Ayame." Utau explained

"Are they blood related?" I heard Nadeshiko ask

"Ya, they have been at boarding school for a while. I didn't know they got back." Ikuto said

"Well do you mind introducing us?" They asked politely in unison

"Sure, Ayame, Akane, these our are friends; Amu, Kukai, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, and Nadeshiko." Utau said pointing at us when she said our name.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ayame, she's Akane. Don't worry if you can't tell us apart. Nobody can, not even our parents." Ayame told us, but who could blame their parents, they're like clones.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, shall we go?" Tadase asked

"Sure" Nadeshiko responded as we all started walking out of the royal garden. We didn't get far when we saw a huge black limo in the parking lot. Standing next to it was a man in a black suit with short brown hair. He was holding a sign that said 'Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, Ayame, Akane, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, and Nadeshiko.' Whoa that limo is for us!

"Excuse me, My name is Nadeshiko, is this limo for me and my friends?" The man just nodded and opened the door. We all piled in, the limo was pretty big, but we were kind of squished, seeing as there is ten of us. To make it even worse, I got stuck next to Ikuto.

"You will be at Ouran Academy in about ten minutes. Please be patient." The man said as we started driving

_**10 minutes later………..**_

"Oh my god! This is our school!?"

**Haha, all done. Please review! Tell me what you think! Is it good, is it bad? Do you mind helping me with couples. All I've got so far is**

**Amu x Ikuto**

**Tamaki x Haruhi**

**And maybe Honey x Yaya**

**Well if you could I would really appreciate your help! **


	2. Bye

**Hey guys. I think I am going to stop this story. I mean its not very good. And I am sure that no one is really going to care if this is gone. So I just thought I should let you know that.**


	3. I will continue!

**Ok, well with all of your reviews, and my friends pushing me, I decided I will continue. I wont be updating very often, because I am very busy, but seeing how much all of you love this story, it's the least I can do for all of you. Thanks for your support, and the next chapter will be out by no later then the end of next week.**


End file.
